


Tale of the Ancients

by TheShipDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has a big ego, BillDip, Dark fic, Kissing, M/M, Not really though, Worship, and a praise kink, dippers just happy to please, god AU, god!Bill, human!bill cipher, kinda sorta, let's face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: "And what makes you think you're worthy to be at my side, Sapling?" He leaned down to whisper in the twin's ear, breath tickling his pale skin. "Prove to me you are worth keeping, and you shall be rewarded graciously."





	Tale of the Ancients

**Author's Note:**

> It's crucial to translate the text to understand the story!!
> 
> Frankly, if you use google translate to translate it might not be entirely accurate

Un homme peut tomber en amour avec un Dieu, mais être aveuglé par toutes leurs noblesses et volontiers faussement pris au piège de leur côté.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Dipper sighed as he read the final pages of the ageless, surprisingly youthful looking papyrus and gently castes it aside. He loved his God and all his gifts, like the library of endless knowledge bestowed upon him, but he missed the God terribly. Bill always was off running tasks, maintaining either the other immortals or the mortals, hearing out the occasional prayers and keeping watch over all the humans on Earth by day, and either cursing or blessing their dreams at night. He was a very busy God, but said God had chosen him to take with him to the divine gates and had showered him in golds to books. The blonde immortal absolutely thrived on touch, peppering the twin's face in kisses and nibbles, wrapping his arm around the waist or shoulder, always staying near the human. Though lately, Bill hadn't been around much. The only times Dipper had seen him or even touched him was when the nighttime had fallen, his body calling for sleep like a baby calls to its mother due to his late night reading. Sometimes the God slipped into the bed, not that he really needed sleep, and held him. Other times his God blessed his dreams and that's when they talked, often a combination of the two. And when the sun officially rose, Dipper woke up to an empty bed. 

Furrowing his brows, he made the longing in his heart silence for merely a moment. He really missed Bill, heavens did he miss those stupid jokes and the blonde's snarky laugh, the twin missed his warm body and soft hair, desperately wanted to have Bill's entire attention focused on him and him alone. Not work. Not other mortals. Not other gods and goddesses. Just him. Dipper felt a little irked and upset, taking a stand he decided to visit Bill. He was always curious how the blonde did his work, that could be his proposed 'main reason' for interrupting whatever the blonde was doing. Nodding to himself, the twin brushed past the heavy wooden doors and walked towards the God's quarters in the wing facing the sun. The palace had been divided for the humans they'd take up, of course the immortals had grander and much more space then the humans, there was a big portion of the structure that was opened to reveal the sky and earth below. This is where most of the Gods preform their duties or watch their human of interest, it made Dipper blush just thinking of Bill peering down at him in the mortal plain with a strong since of yearning or mirth. Bill...Focus. Don't get distracted by such things, he told himself, shaking his head to clear away those pesky thoughts.

 

Dans chaque histoire, il cherche.

The twin walked down the halls, quite used to the breathtaking decorations and luxuries the place had, the only thing he wanted to see or admire was his God. He held his head high and stalked past other humans and the few chatting Gods and Goddesses all watching in shock or amusement when he confidently went into the Gods' wing. None dared to stop him or risk setting off Bill, the human was off limits and any who opposed Bill's word was never heard from again or plagued with endless torment and suffering. Dipper didn't know these quarters too well, having never set foot on them before, but each hallway or door seemed to be etched with a symbol or colored with specific decorations and tributes to certain immortals. It wasn't hard to pick out Bill's from the rest, but he did notice how close the Goddess Pyronica was stationed to his God's working space. Pushing off the waves of uneasy feelings and thoughts, Dipper entered the room. Immediately he was met with fine silken curtains and drapes, golden statues and trinkets and the like, paintings and tapestries, grand pillars, and the list went on. How utterly Bill it was made his heart flutter and stomach squirm pleasantly, silently he shut the door behind him, the room still seemed so large and spacious then what he was originally thinking. It seemed like an entire population could be stored in this single room and thrive for a good few generations, leave it to his God to be so greedy in treasures and expose his stature on everything he owned. The sound of hearty laughter covered up his entry, and the twin perked up. What could be making his divine lover be laughing so joyously? Taking careful steps closer, the boy peered from around a long and silky drape. 

 

Dans chaque histoire, il se trouve.

 

"oh puissant! tu ne peux pas être sérieux, py! arrête, je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer- haha!" The Blonde God boomed with cackles, cheeks tinting red at how hard he was laughing. Dipper's face scrunched up, just who was with him, and why couldn't he understand a word of what they were saying? Keeping in a groan of frustration, the human continued to listen. Next he heard a feminine voice, one he recognized quickly as Pyronica's, making his scowl deepen. Why was she hanging around his God so often?

"honnête ! honnête ! avec la façon dont j’ai démoli leurs temples et tué leur souverain sacrificateur pour adorer faussement, les réactions ont été absolument hilarantes!" The Goddess smacked her hand on her leg, her free hand covering her wide smile and grin as giggles escaped past her plump lips. Dipper hadn't missed the twinkle in Bill's eye at her words and actions, it seemed they only furthered his enjoyment. "si seulement vous avez entendu leurs supplications, me demandant pardon, faisant des promesses qu'ils ne garderont pas. vous pouvez embrasser cette civilisation au revoir!"

They continued to converse, Pyronica animatedly talking about something Dipper still couldn't grasp, the language must've been strictly for the Gods or of a language long forgotten by time. He wished he knew it, maybe if he learned he could impress the blonde and have all the attention turned back to him instead of that other immortal. Soon, Bill was leading the topic. Standing up and walking over to Py's side of the table, the boy watched as his God leaned down to overlook something she was holding. It was shielded by their bodies so Dipper couldn't make it out, though with the way Bill clicked his tongue and a warm grin blossomed across his face, he was sure it was something highly interesting. 

"ah, oui, un artefact de mon temps. j'avais oublié que tu gardais ça." Bill uttered, voice gentle and....light? Dipper's never heard the God speak in such a way, it almost seemed reserved or purely fond. He told himself it was because of the item, not the goddess herself. It didn't help when one of Pyronica's hands raised to cup the God's face, thumb caressing the skin seemingly motherly.

"voulez-vous le récupérer?" She responded with a soft coo, and he watched as his God leaned into her touch, his hand now holding onto her's as it soothed his inner frustrations, the human watched as his God's thoughts flickered around in his mind before he shook his head. His gaze was gentle and distant, something he's never seen before. Just what were they saying? Why was Bill so...different? All humans knew the golden God as energetic, loud, proud, dominant, witty and snarky, elegant, and powerful but right now he seemed tired, thoughtful, maybe even remorseful? "Bill, pourquoi ne faites-vous pas juste-"

"Non."

It was spoken firmly, the God suddenly standing up straight and forgoing all her earlier ministrations. Py's hands dropped back onto her lap, gently brushing over the item. Dipper watched as Bill sighed and stalked towards one of the oddest looking tapestries in the room, the story was written in a language he couldn't recognize and depicted by the ancients, part of it was torn or burned making some pictures incipherable. He suspected it was purposeful, seeing as the blonde had the ability to mend anything but chose not to fix this. It never made sense to him as to why, but he concentrated on trying to sort out the conversation. 

"Je ne veux pas en parler plus. nous laissons le passé dans le passé, pyronica. faire ce que tu veux avec ça. nous sommes des dieux, pas des petits humains qui s'énervent sur des événements aussi stupides. laisse tomber." Pyronica seemed distressed for a moment, looking saddened by Cipher's cold tone and rigid posture, but she never pressed further. Instead she got up and went to his side and remained there silently, he never understood the dynamic between these two-siblings, mother to her child, then flirty and comedic- but it seemed she knew what she was doing. Py placed a hand to his shoulder, before it trailed down to his elbow and she nuzzled herself into his form, hugging the arm to her chest affectionately. 

"comme tu veux, mon roi. ne vous surmenez pas, les humains peuvent attendre un peu," Parting from his side, she gave him a quick pat on the back before a smug smirk flashed across her features, easily shifting the previously tense atmosphere in the room with how playful her voice sounded. "Comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes des dieux." Leaning into the golden God once more, she pressed a light kiss to his cheek and barely moved away. He felt infuriated. Even more so when Bill turned his head and rested their foreheads against each other's, the earlier repressed irritation rolling off as fast as it had come. Sure, Gods gave the gesture all the time to ensue their peace with one another, and their respect and loyalty to their King. But it didn't have to be for this long, and she didn't have to bat her eyelashes at his God like that.

"comme j'ai besoin d'un rappel, allez-y maintenant. Revenez à vos devoirs ou à vos humains. vous êtes renvoyé pour le moment."

"Et si je ne le fais pas?" She cackled spotting the faked look of annoyance flash across Bill's face, her voice as playful as ever. Dipper didn't like how playful she got around his God, purposely overstepping boundaries and enticing reactions from him, it made him even more upset. His fist balled in the drape, helping very little to cool his hothead.

"Rejeté." The blonde spoke evenly, it was clear that he was enjoying the small banter. Dipper felt a bit better when she moved away from him and snorted before taking her leave and exiting the room, for a moment all was quiet, until Bill flopped back on to his throne and swished his hand in the air. Orbs of light and flashing images too quick to see surrounded the room, each ball of energy being a person's mind and dreams, and it seemed Bill knew exactly who deserved what. Whenever he touched one the dreams either darkened and twisted to nightmares or flared up with the promise of pleasant dreams. Not even a full minute later, Bill was dismissing all the humbled people's dreams in favor of changing the room's ceiling.

The golden symbols, statues and structures fading into a dark murky blue, a ripple of lighter hues and different colored shades flowing down the center. The golden God opened his palm and inside many pulsing, bright stars danced along his skin before he threw them to join the mix, and Dipper recognized some constellations but this sky seemed different. There were many things he didn't know and saw many new creations there. Possibly, this wasn't his modern night sky but some from the ancient times, when Gods were just being born or seeking power. There was a star shining oddly, it's color a bit different then the rest and its shine switching from bright to dull or mediocre and then back to bright. He watched as Bill stared at it longingly and he couldn't help but swoon at the way the light perfectly illuminated his features. How handsome and dashing his God was. He stared on and saw how nostalgic the blonde seemed, briefly he wondered why, but the earlier jealousy and his yearning to be close to his God finally pushed him over the edge and he found himself stalking forth. His bare feet hitting the smooth tile and alerting the young immortal, when Bill turned to look at who entered he was pleasantly surprised to see it was Dipper. A smug smirk immediately morphed on to his face, easily replacing the earlier look he wore and for once, the human wasn't sure what expression he preferred. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little constellation!" Bill chirped happily and crossed his legs as he leaned further into his seat. If he was being completely honest, the blonde was thankful for the interruption, he hated thinking about his past and despised the emotions that followed. But he was still wrapped in a sour mood with the old memories swimming in and out of his mind, maybe he could use the human to relieve some of his disputes. "Got a lotta backbone kid, walking in the God's chambers and interrupting me." His voice resonated throughout the room, making a shiver run up the twin's spine at how dominant and dangerous it sounded. Once he was standing in front of Bill, he dropped to his knees in worship, eyes staring up pleadingly at his God.

"Please forgive me, my God, but I simply couldn't bare another second away from your divine side." Dipper saw the surprise that ebbed in the other's golden iris. Bill hadn't been expecting that, to be truthful, and it suddenly occurred to him how neglected his human must've been. It both lessened and worsened his mood. The God leaned forward and captured the human's face between his slender fingers, raising the boy's chin up as Bill scooted towards the edge of his throne, now towering over the brunette. 

"And what makes you think you're worthy to be at my side, Sapling?" Bill watched as the surprise fell upon the twin this time, making him feel even smugger at seeing the reaction. He leaned down to whisper in the twin's ear, breath tickling his pale skin. "Prove to me you are worth keeping, and you shall be rewarded graciously." Dipper felt those perfect teeth scrap against his flesh, the sound of promise dripping in those husky words and before he knew it Bill was moving away from him and uncrossing his legs in invitation for the human to proceed in his orders.

Dans chaque histoire, il obéit sans poser de questions et s’ensuit le même sort.

 

Nodding mostly to himself, Dipper set to work on making his God feel attributed. The human stood and set himself upon the blonde's lap, and began to pepper kisses down his god's neck and to his chest, hands gently gliding up and down his sides. The human, in between his kisses, began to mumble praises towards Bill. "I seek your holy grace, my lord, I am nothing to you but a pest. With your generous care and endless knowledge and power, I simply wish for my existence to bring nothing to you but peace and joy. If I can prove to you my humble devotion, then I shall in any way you so wish, I am your disciple. And in your name I find purpose."

Bill will admit, Dipper was gifted in worshipping, he could see the boy becoming one of the high priests if he were still walking with the mortals. The stress melted away from his body, he felt the human shift in his lap so he could trail his heated praise down further along Bill's body. Dipper was massaging every inch of skin he could, pressing the most tender kisses to tanned flesh as he continued to spill humbled mumblings of Bill's grace and divinity. How had he gone so long without seeing his human? He felt amazing, Bill was definitely going to have to spend more time with Dipper. It was only when the boy was about to leave his lap to kneel on the floor to finish his worship was when Bill stopped him, smiling warmer then before. "My lovely little human, I'm once more impressed at your abilities, you may stop."

 

Bill almost cackled at the disappointment shown across the twin's face, he'd be sure to replace it with something different. Wrapping his arms around the boy, the blonde lifted him up and placed Dipper with his back on the table, the God sliding his hand up to caress the human's cheek in deliverance. "Oh, la faiblesse tu me fais, vous sont représentés avec la même autant tentation, je ne peux pas résister." He murmured sweetly, diving down to latch his mouth on Dipper's collarbone, biting down on the tissue with enough pressure to make the human cry out. "Et cette voix, céleste."

Bill heard his human whimper, the God backed off and lapped at the reddened mark of teeth carefully with his tongue, magic soothing the nerves and easily coaxing a breathy pant from the brunette. The God's hands found refuge on Dipper's hips, sliding the now squirming human down to slot against his own, stilling his movements. Bill lapped and nibbled along the boy's neck, making marks everywhere, before getting up to the twin's lips. There, he moved extremely slow, stopping mere inches close to whisper in tease. 

"You've been a good pet, I say it is time to give you a gift of my own, wouldn't you agree?"

Dipper hastily nodded, too nervous to crash his lips onto his God's for fear of disrespecting but wanting it more then anything in his life. Even the blonde's voice was making him tremble in need to have him closer, the chuckle that followed made him whine. 

"So impatient."

Before he could respond, Bill connected their lips together, his tongue slipping through to explore Dipper's mouth. And the human allowed him without challenge, loving all the affection and attention, never wanting it to end. He could feel his God tilt his head to deepen their kiss and he panted, completely giving himself up to him. He knew something had materialize around his neck, it was tight but not enough so that he couldn't breathe, but enough so it couldn't be removed. It was cool against his hot skin, and it seemed his God was tugging it along with him to sit them up, never breaking apart from the boy. Dipper pressed his body against Bill's, needy and feverish to know what it was around him and why, but not wanting to let the moment slip away. When he needed air, Bill stayed within range of his lips, cooing pleasantries at him and pecking him with sweet smooches. " Tu appartiendras à moi, corps et âme pour l'éternité. Car vous êtes précieux, mon Dieu, bien plus précieux à lâcher."

 

Dans chaque histoire, il est réduit en esclavage par le Dieu. Âme pour toujours pris au piège dans ses mains.

 

Dipper had no clue what Bill was going on about, but he couldn't complain, not when those hands gripped him possessively with the assurance he wouldn't leave. One of the boy's hands went up to feel the mysterious thing, and he glanced down to try and see it. A neckband. But not any neckband, it was infused with Bill's magic and grace, his insignia etched into the false golden surface while a message too encrypted and foreign for even the most scholarly to read. It was how God's claimed human's soul, their entire being, everything they were, a promise to the heavens after their bodies withered away, a security to the afterlife stationed to said God or Goddess, an eternal promise. Bill had laid his stake. It would by forever cemented once he held the human's soul when it was of proper time. And in that moment, Dipper found more joy then any could describe. Smiling so brightly and widely he was sure it would hurt if he kept it for too long. Bill asked, without really having to, for he knew the answer. "Do you like it, Coeur précieux?"

"Yes! Yes! I love, B-Bill, I can't fathom-" Dipper stuttered, head filled with too many thoughts and heart flooding with too many feelings. 

Again Bill asked, not really having too. Not because he knew Dipper's answer, but because even if Dipper refused, he would still carry on with his own wishes and not accept the answer of no.

"And Do you accept?"

"Yes, now and forever may I serve you, may I get to bask in your holy rays and pay you tribute quarterly. I am so humbled by your gift, one which I do not deserve but will proudly we-" Bill had cut him off with another kiss, roughly silencing him with a bite to his lower lip after pulling away as a taunt. 

"I am eternally glad. You belong to me now, and you will forever stay here."

\-----------------------------

Les victoires de Dieu, chaque fois.


End file.
